Secret of NIMH: Martin's Quest
by Vampire Hunter TK
Summary: (This is a Rewrite of the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, and made into its own story, because everyone hated that movie) Timmy has gone missing and ran off to NIMH, Martin must team up with Rasco, Jenner's son, Lynda, Jeremy's daughter, and a human that was shrunk by a failed experiment, Gregory, to stop Calruda, and rescue Timmy.
1. The Brisby Brothers

**Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue was awful, I decided to change up the story, so it can be a better sequel than it is, because let's face it, it had no connections to the 1st movie, they denied every single bit of the 1st movie, this story is non-profit, and for entertainment purposes only.**

_Recap: In the beginning, they were just ordinary street rats until they were captured by man and taken to NIMH, The National Institute for Mental Health. They went through experiments. For some strange reason, they'd become intelligent. They found they could read. So they escaped through the vents. None of them would have survived were it not for the bravery of that great mouse, Jonathan Brisby. But, alas, he could not save himself. The wisest of creatures, the Great Owl once said, "Jonathan Brisby was the bravest of them all."  
Justin: "Tonight, we journey to Thorn Valley. We must leave no evidence that the rats of NIMH ever existed."  
Jonathan Brisby's widow and family stayed behind in the home they'd always known. The prophet, Nicodemus, predicted that NIMH will thrust its evil on the rats. And a son of Jonathan Brisby…_

_?: *Clears Throat* Are you forgetting someone?_

_Narrator: And you are?_

_?: Nothing to be concerning about, you forgot about his widow of her accomplishments?_

_Narrator: I don't know what you are talking about._

_?: Yeah, Nicodemus never foretold of Timmy's greatness, and Mrs. Brisby was a heroine to both her family and the Rats._

_Narrator: Hmm, this is not how..._

_?: If you insist on ignoring these events, then allow me._

_Narrator: Very well, you may begin sir._

_?: Thanks *Clears Throat.*_

_Real Recap: One night, ordinary Street Rats were rounded up by scientists of the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH for short.) and turned into geniuses, they were being used as lab rats, and then one fateful day, Jonathan Brisby, rescued them, he guided them in a thorn bush on a farm, but then Jonathan died trying to drug the farmer's pet cat Dragon, leaving his wife, and children, that was some brave mouse, but then his son Timmy was suffering from pneumonia, Jonathan's wife asked Nicodemus for help, before the Farmer destroys their home and her family, Mrs. Brisby saved her family, and the Rats of NIMH, she guided the Rats to Thorn Valley, before NIMH destroyed the Rose Bush, and not let her husband's death be in vain, and drugged the farmer's cat Dragon, however before his death at the paws of Jenner, Nicodemus has known that NIMH will once again threaten the Rats of NIMH, unfortunately, he saw that Jonathan's son's heart was too dark, and uneasy that he might die, because an illness is still making him suffer, one day, one hero will stand up and destroy NIMH, thus he sent a rat named Jacque (Pronounced Jack.) to find that successor._

Act 1: The Brisby Brothers.

At Thorn Valley, the citizens were having a marvelous time, then at a bar, there was some fighting going on, people spotted some rat suspicious, and the rat lost a Bar Fight, and was kicked out, he slammed the door open and then said "Ugh, these guys...just won't leave me in peace." I added "Note to self, never drink." Yep that suspicious rat was me, I flopped on the ground because I was drunk, so you're asking about me, well about me, the name's Rasco I'm the son of Jenner, I came to town to follow my friend Jacque, find that successor, and protect him until NIMH is destroyed, if my father didn't betray the Rats, these rats would have left me in peace.

Meanwhile Martin and Timmy were going around town, and looked at their parents' honored statue and tablet, saying

_Jonathan Brisby and His Wife_

_Heroes of the Rats of NIMH, Jonathan for helping the Rats of NIMH, escape, and his wife for saving her family and the Rats, and succeeding her husband._

"Father, I was hoping for you to help us, but now you're gone, don't worry, Mother helped you accomplish what you were going to do, and now we're safe thanks to you and Mother." Martin said to his father's statue, "If you can hear us father, thank you." Timmy then asked "Martin, how did you know about the knowledge, of how our father helped the Rats escape from NIMH, and how did you know Mother risked her life to save all of us?" Martin told him "I learned it from mother, while you were still suffering from pneumonia." Timmy asked him another thing "If something goes wrong with the Rats of NIMH what can mother even do?" Martin explained "Mother has risked her life to save us, she can't do it again, because if that happens someday, she's going to die, look, if things go wrong, I'll always be with you Timmy." Timmy understood "Thanks Martin. let's go home, mother will be worried about us, if we don't get home soon."

I woke up and saw the young mice, before the left town, Martin wrapped a string around their wrists, and then cut themselves and put their blood on the strings, then as the blood dripped on the string, it glowed and snapped in half and the string was treated as a magical wristband, and the wounds were healed, leaving barely recovering from my drunk state, who seemed to be the 2 sons of Martin "Probably my lucky day." But I realize that Timmy is suffering, and the illness will slowly get worse, "That young mouse isn't really the chosen one, Nicodemus said that this young son was not the chosen one to put an end to NIMH, probably it is that chubby guy who's the chosen one." I wondered if Martin was the chosen one, so when they left, I decided to go to the Brisby home, until suddenly I got caught by the Rats' leader Justin.

"Hey what are you doing here? Are you one of Jenner's trying to get us all back to that rose bush that NIMH cut down?" I shouted "No, NO! I'm not Jenner, the name's Rasco! I wish to see the Brisby family!" Justin then said "It doesn't matter now, Jenner crossed the line, he killed Nicodemus." I was shocked, my father would never do such a thing. Justin added "You either get out of here, and leave the Brisby family alone, or stand trial, and if you return, you will." I then said "Alright, Alright! Don't get all snappy." I left Thorn Valley, and went to the Brisby home.

Meanwhile when Martin and Timmy returned home, Jeremy and his daughter were there, his daughter pounced Martin "Lynda!" he shouted, Jeremy came and said "Now now Lynda." Lynda got off and said "Martin…" Lynda was still a baby bird, when she got off, the others were glad that they're safe, especially Mrs. Brisby, "It's good to see you safe Timmy, Martin, where were you both?" She asked, Timmy told her mother, "We were at Thorn Valley honoring our father. And walking around town." Shrew asked "Did anyone hurt you? Because if anyone did, I would like to have a word with them!" Martin then said "No one Aunt Shrew, it was just us 2 there." Shrew then said "Well good!" Mrs. Brisby then told her sons "I done whatever it took to save you all, I succeeded your father, I can't lose you again." A Rat then came and said "Good day, you must be Jonathan Brisby's Wife, are you not?" Mrs. Brisby looked at the rat and said "Yes, and you are?" He replied "I am a servant of Nicodemus, my name is Jacque." Mrs. Brisby looked Jacque dead in the eye. "Why have you come here?" Jacque responded "You haven't heard the horrible news have you? You already know that Nicodemus is dead, but this is a whole lot worse, the Rats of NIMH are in danger once again." Martin thought he was crazy "Are you crazy?!" he shouted, "No, Nicodemus foretold that NIMH will threaten the Rats once again, before Jenner killed him, he asked me to find a successor to destroy NIMH before they get rid of the Rats, all the successors I've found never were able to do so, that is why I came here, to find a successor."

Everyone disagreed "If you come to train my sons leave them alone Jacque!" Mrs. Brisby said "I won't lose them!" I spied on the Brisby family and whispered "Jacque's here, OK, I'll just have to wait. Listen to what he's saying, and then get out of here." Martin and Timmy are deciding to go with Jacque, or stay home and do nothing, as they kept arguing, Martin and Timmy discussed "If we go with him, maybe we might destroy NIMH and we can be honored as Heroes as well are you ready to do this?" Timmy nodded. Jacque then said "But they might be the ones…" Mrs. Brisby told him "No...that is enough...leave us, our business with you has concluded!" Jacque then said "Very well, but I can assure you that he's the one, and you will change your mind." Martin then said "When we're older, we shall travel to NIMH and we shall destroy the place, alright Timmy?" Timmy then answered "Yes brother." They went back inside.

That night, I was sleeping, and then the sons went outside watching the sun rise, they sang a song as soon as the sun rose

Lyrics to The Brisby Brothers' Song.

Martin: 🎶One day, we shall be ready, and everyone will see, that we can be strong.

Timmy: And one day, when we are greater, now and forever, even if we're wrong.

Both: We shall be, the Heroes, succeed our Father.

Martin: As Brother…

Timmy: ...As Brother

Both: We'll fight together!

Martin: We'll sail all the seas, and fly high in the sky, as long as we believe in each other.

Timmy: And as we believe, and we'll see with our eyes, we shall bring peace to one and another.

Both: We'll never, think twice and, succeed our mother.

Martin: As Brother…

Timmy: ...As Brother.

Both: We'll march together!

Martin: So under the sun, we'll fight together as one, nothing is impossible.

Timmy: And as we come, we'll not turn back we've begun, we are both unstoppable.

Both: It will happen as we hold on, we'll be heroes.

Martin: As Brother…

Timmy: ...As Brother

Both: We'll go together!🎶

As the years have passed, Martin and Timmy became adults.

Martin: 🎶Now that we're older, our training is now over, and now it's time to shine.

Timmy: Let's fight for our friends, and once our quest ends, our family shall be fine.

Both: It is now time to succeed, our father and mother.

Martin: As Brother…

Timmy: ...As Brother.

Both: We'll stand together!

Martin: As Brother…

Timmy: ...As Brother.

Both: We're friends forever! 🎶

Then as they were being spied on, meanwhile at NIMH, a rat said "Boss, the brothers are now older, if we don't take care of them, and bring them to NIMH, our plan will fail." The boss then said "Let them come, that younger brother has an illness, that will strike him, we'll send our messenger to him, and take him to NIMH and once he's completely under my control, the older brother will never defeat me, I'll be the mighty ruler of NIMH and thus our conquest shall begin, and the world will bow down to me." He then gave orders, "Tamper with the liquid and let the scientists put the animals in a berserk state, I want their suffering to last, and I want these humans dead." The boss said "You're dismissed." The Minion said "As you say sir." He left "I am not going to let anyone get in my way, once one of the brothers are at my grasp, and the other dead, the world shall be mine."

When the 2 brothers gone to Thorn Valley, they bumped into me, "Look Where You're Going!" Martin said "Sorry about that, you're Martin and Timmy, the Brisby Brothers correct?" I asked, Timmy replied to my question, "Umm, yeah, how did you know?" I told them, "I was watching you, the name's Rasco, son of Jenner." Martin then said "But Jenner is dead, he tried to kill us, he never had a wife or child." I didn't know what to say Martin told me "Spit it out! How did Jenner have a son like you?" "It's pretty complicated, but I won't think of that rat as my father, I know he betrayed the rats of NIMH, let me explain, When my father and my mother had an argument, he left home, leaving my mother to raise me, when I became a young rat, I saw that my mother died when I returned home, I looked for my father, and I saw him dead, he took a fatal blow on his back, and these were my father's last words 'Son...The Rats of NIMH turned their back on me...destroy them…' I didn't want to kill anyone, and NIMH cut down the Rose Bush, my father and I saw what NIMH has done, he regretted what he done, he then said 'I was foolish to do this to Nicodemus, I thought we would be safer here...but I was wrong...if they stayed here...I could have gotten us killed...please my son...go…' he died in my arms, thus I looked for Jonathan's successor, and I found you, what brings you out here?" I asked Martin said "We've come to find Justin, and…" as we heard shouting at the statues of their parents, I said "Explain later." They ran over to the shouting, I followed.

We saw Jacque and Justin there "Look I don't care how you're going to do it on Nicodemus accord or whatever laws you're going to break, Mrs. Brisby is not going to change her mind!" Jacque said "But why is she…" they saw us standing there "Good day, You're Timmy and Martin aren't you?" Martin then said "You Again, have you come to convince our mother still?" Jacque then said "No, I come for you both, have you made up your mind?" Timmy then said "Yes, we're not coming with you, we're going together." Jacque and Justin looked at me, "I warned you Rasco, that if you dared to step foot on this valley…" Martin guarded me "No! He's Not What You Think!" Justin then turned to him and said "But he has Jenner's blood, we can't trust him, he ignored my warning, he must stand trial." Timmy interfered as well "No! He is one of us, he's not like that fool Jenner!" I said "Just give me a chance, I am not like my father, I am Rasco!" Justin thought for a moment, then he said "Alright, since we trust you both, I'll let him have a chance." I then said "Thanks, and as you know, I'm coming with them." Jacque then said "I have no words, I thought these 2 were smarter than this, I was going to train them." I then said "You snooze, you lose." Jacque then said "They are coming with me, I am going to take them to NIMH to destroy it." Timmy stepped in "Forget It! We're going to NIMH ourselves and Rasco has made up his mind, you are no servant of Nicodemus, Nicodemus never foretold of a successor! He foretold of Jonathan one day returning to help his family!" Jacque then said "You figured it out, you're all going to pay for this!" He left Thorn Valley in anger.

I told them, "Who knows when these phonies will do something bad to you, when they come. Pack it up, and let's get going." Timmy and Martin went home, until Timmy's head hurt "What's wrong Timmy?" Timmy stood up and said "I am fine, let's get…" he fell on the ground, and Martin picked him up and felt his head "Oh No…" he said, I asked "What's wrong?" Martin told me "Fever, Timmy is burning up…We gotta get him back to mother!" The brothers' string bracelets glowed and Timmy told him "Must be Jacque's doing, he must be working for NIMH, Knew we wouldn't trust him." They hurried back home.

As soon as they got home, The sisters were happy that they were home, one of them said "What's wrong with Timmy?" Martin told him "It's an illness that Jacque put on him!" Mrs. Brisby was shocked "I knew I didn't trust that Rat. And just who might you be sir, are you also responsible for this?" I told her "No! I am not, I'm just a Street Rat of NIMH who was turned intelligent the day I was born, the name's Rasco, I am not here to cause any trouble." Martin told his mother "Please mother, he is a nice rat, and he means no harm." Mrs. Brisby then said "Very well, you may stay here, but if you cause any trouble, you are going to have to leave." I then said "Thanks." we rushed Timmy to bed, and then we left his room.

That night at Timmy's and Martin's room, a note was put on the side of Timmy's bed, and Timmy woke up and read it, he got out of bed and then the string glowed Martin's string glowed as well, he woke up and saw Timmy get out of the house, but then, he followed him, Timmy left home, and dropped the note Martin picked the Note up and read it, he said "Oh No!" he went back home.

Meanwhile the Rat at NIMH was watching, "Perfect, come to me my boy." and in the morning, everyone woke up and nobody saw Timmy in the Brisby home, Martin slammed the door open "Timmy ran off! And some guy left this note!" one of the sisters said what does it say, I went downstairs and said "Can you hand me it please." Martin gave me the note it said

_Come to NIMH, we might have the cure for your illness._

Everyone was shocked "Oh no... I gotta go find him." Mrs. Brisby said but then Martin said "No Mother, let me go look for Timmy." Mrs. Brisby then said "I can't let Timmy get killed, I am going to NIMH and finding Timmy." Martin told his mother "No Mother! You risked your life to save Timmy, and Timmy's my brother, it is my turn, you've done enough." Mrs. Brisby didn't say a word "Let Me Go Mother, I Want To Save Timmy." Mrs. Brisby then said "OK Martin." she hugged Martin and then turned over to me "Rasco take care of Martin for me." I then said "I understand, thanks." I told Martin "Pack it up Martin, we're leaving in 10 Minutes, once Martin packed up and ate Breakfast, we waved goodbye to the Brisby family, and then we went together.

Once Timmy arrived at NIMH, he said "Hello?" Jacque then snuck up on him as Timmy was holding on, as his illness is getting worse and grabbed him, and tied him up, when he took him to their boss, he cut him free, Timmy then shouted "You lied to me!" The boss then said "Oh, they have your cure." He threw him in the middle of the floor and the Rats scrammed from the area, a scientist picked Timmy up and as Timmy was calling for help from Martin, the Scientist injected the serum into Timmy and then, Timmy was unconscious and then as he was being put into a cage for further experiments, he woke up and bit him, freed the other rats that had fallen victim to the poison and killed the Scientist, and the boss laughed while he tilted his wine glass.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: The Sequel was awful, Timmy to the Rescue was just plain awful, and if you don't know, the original story of the book had a character named Rasco it was called Rasco and the Rats of NIMH, and it had absolutely no connections to the book, so I decided to add him into the story, put him in a 1st person narrative and make him more of a badass and an idiot at the same time, like Trevor Belmont from Castlevania on top of that on a YouTube Comment on Nostalgia Critic's review on Timmy to the Rescue that Don Bluth was originally going to make it a reality and make Martin the Main Protagonist, and Timmy the Main Antagonist, and a YouTube Comment I found on AniMat Watches Timmy to the Rescue, on how the story would play out, which inspired me to make this, I made it its own story as well, I added in a song, because the 1st movie had one, while it had a mother saving her son, instead of that, a brother saving his brother, oh and bonus I would have seen Brian Regan play Rasco and Tim Curry play the main villain, which I won't reveal because of spoilers.**


	2. The Human and the Bat

**Since someone complimented me on the last chapter, I decided to make another chapter.**

Chapter 2: The Human and the Bat.

In the forest, where the great owl used to live in, that night, an ex-NIMH employee that was going through the grass, was wandering all over the valley, "UGH This aching back of mine! If I hadn't have failed that experiment back at NIMH, a month ago I wouldn't have shrunk in the 1st place, and I wouldn't have quit straight away." The guy then put his bag down and then saw the moon "It looks like it is getting late, I'd better set up camp here." He went into the woods and was finding some food and wood for a fire, he then saw us coming, he hid, I said "So, what were you doing when Timmy disappeared off to NIMH?" the guy looked through the grass in the forest, and saw us, Martin then said "I followed Timmy, he dropped this note, and he foolishly went to NIMH to get himself captured, when he thought that they had a cure." When the guy was about to leave, we heard a twig snap, Martin said "Who's there?" then he approached the grass, and then pushed open parts of it, and saw nothing he looked around and said "Show Yourself!" I looked as well, then Martin said "There is nothing, let's just keep moving, we gotta find Timmy before it is too late.

A Spider crawled down and then followed Martin and I, and then it snuck up at us "There's something that is going to kill me, behind me isn't there?" then he looked behind seeing a spider, I shouted "Look Out!" And pushed him away, and then as we were fighting it, I asked "How did it know we were here?" then Martin as he kept avoiding the attacks it threw at us, then a guy jumped down, grabbed a Shortsword, and then a guy stabbed at the spider's abdomen and then it was in pain, leaving an opening for me to attack, and then he cut its abdomen in half, it was in so much pain, I sliced it in half, and then it was dead, the guy jumped off, and then said "That was a close call." I looked at him dead in the eye, and said "Who are you human, and how are you the size of me?" He said "My name is Gregory, I am just an average guy now, who just quit his job." I then said "What was your job?" Gregory then said "We can talk when we get to safety." then a crow pounced Martin "Hey Martin!" she said "Hey Get Off Me Lynda!" Lynda got off "Sorry Martin." she looked at me and Gregory dead in the eye, and said "And who are you 2?" I told him "My name is Rasco, son of Jenner, but I am not what you think." and then Gregory said "I'm Gregory, there is nothing wrong with me." Lynda then said "Well then, my parents are at home, so do you wanna come with? I got lost while I was visiting your mother's home, with daddy, mommy is out searching for food." everyone agreed to come with Lynda and then we flew to their tree.

Meanwhile at NIMH the rat said "Boss, all of the humans in here are dead." the boss then said "Get them out of there and clean up the blood, we must leave no evidence." the rat then said "Right away sir." he left, and the boss then spied on Gregory "Ah Gregory, hope you are enjoying your time with that 'failed experiment' of yours." He said spreading his bat wings, on his back, jiggling his wine glass and snickering.

When Lynda got to the tree she lived in and called "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home." Jeremy came and said "Lynda, you're late." I then saw the hollow and said "Isn't this the place where the great owl lived?" Lynda then said "After seeing the Great Owl, we found him dead, he's gone…so we found shelter here. My father visits the Brisby family every now and then, and it worries my mother." I then said "Are you kidding me?" Martin told them "We're on our way to NIMH to find my brother Timmy, he has run off, to find a cure for his illness." Jeremy said "Oh no, is he alright?" Martin then said "I don't know, but it is a dangerous quest, Rasco and Gregory here have come to help us." Jeremy then said "Oh, I understand." then another crow came and then ran into Jeremy, Lynda then said "Hi Mommy." the crow then said "Hi sweetheart, how's my little girl?" Lynda then said "I'm doing great mommy." and then her mother said "And who are these people?" We introduced ourselves and then, she said "Nice to meet you." Then I said "Do you mind if we spend the night here?" Jeremy said "Yep, this place is welcome to those close to the Brisby Family." Gregory then said "Thank You."

As soon as everyone is settled in, that night when we went to sleep, Gregory couldn't sleep, Gregory was sitting on a branch of a tree doing something, then Martin came up "Gregory, What are you doing up here Gregory, there are no more spiders here." Gregory then said "Nothing Just writing in my journal." Martin then said "What are you thinking about." Gregory sighed "It's about NIMH." Martin then said "What? Was there a pet of yours taken there?" Gregory responded "No, I used to work for the place." Martin was shocked "I knew I couldn't trust you!" Gregory looked him in the eye and said "I am not what you think, let me tell you about how I became to be like this. About a month ago, I was working on an experiment to return the Rats of NIMH to normal and start the process all over again, under their orders, and ensure that they are at our command, but then when I was about to finish it, the potion was gone, then as soon as I drank my water bottle, I shrunk to a size of a Rat, I have been looking for ingredients to grow me back to my normal size for a month, therefore I quit my job forever and became a lone scientist." Lynda and I were spying on them and I said "He's crazy, he can't possibly be a scientist." Martin then said "I understand, I have to go to NIMH to rescue my brother, I promised mother that I would bring him home." A mouse crawled up and then Lynda said "Look out!" They saw us and then Lynda pushed me off and the mouse was climbing up, and started attacking them but Martin pushed Gregory off, and the mouse jumped off "What's up with this mouse?" When we landed, Martin shouted "What the heck was that?!" The mouse landed, it started attacking, and then Gregory stabbed it and it layed there lifeless, Gregory smelled the blood on the blade "I think the serum that turned the Rats intelligent was poisoned, so it turned berserk." I then said "I should have known." Martin then said "It's probably not safe out here...We're going to have to leave, before more of them come, and before Timmy becomes one of them." Lynda then said "What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Gregory then said "But 1st, I have to look for something, I'll be right there." So We except for Gregory came back to the tree hollow where Lynda lives, he went to a hideaway.

As Gregory was making a cure for Timmy, he was using ingredients he collected, and then once the cure was complete, he then looked at it closely and then said "That oughta do it." He heard a voice "So Gregory, we meet at last." Gregory then said "I know you're here Calruda, show yourself!" A rat fused with a vampire bat, which is a Vampire Rat, appeared he said "It has been a long time, Gregory." Gregory asked him "Calruda, what are you doing here?" Calruda walked up to him and said "Oh, Nothing much, I'm just here to talk to you." Gregory told him "What do you want?" Calruda then said "I come to tell you that it was foolish of your beloved father to create me." Gregory then said "My father hated me, only my mother loved me!" Calruda then said "I eliminated all the employees of NIMH, and now that NIMH is at my command, I can start my conquest." Gregory then said "That is never going to happen, you'll never stop the Brisby Family!" Calruda asked this "How did you know about the Brisby Family?" Gregory answered his question "Martin told me, I heard that Jonathan Brisby, and his wife were heroes to the Rats of NIMH." Calruda then said "Well, their younger son is at my grasp." Gregory didn't believe what he just heard "What have you done with Martin's Brother?!" He asked, Calruda then said "Oh, he's turned into one of those mice, once his usefulness ends, he is soon going to be my son, I'll turn him into a Vampire Mouse, and he shall be my prince of this world." Gregory then said "You despicable blight! If Martin finds out about this, he's going to get so furious! That he'll want your blood!" Calruda then said "Not only that, I'm going to flood Thorn Valley, and after that, the Rats of NIMH shall be at my grasp, I'll bring them back to life, and they'll be my army." Gregory then shouted "If my careless, and abusive father never created you, none of this would have happened!" Calruda told him "Would have doesn't change the past. I'm going to flood Thorn Valley in 3 Days, if you can give me Brisby's Brother, and your science book, I'll gladly hold it back and I'll give back Timmy." Gregory then said "Forget it, he's coming anyway, and even if I give you my book, you're going to flood the Valley anyway!" Calruda laughed "Oh, I'm just being reasonable, just give me the book, and the brother, and your friends live." Gregory told him "NO! Do you think I am a fool?! You'll kill us all and turn Martin's brother into a Vampire Mouse anyway!" Calruda didn't believe what he just heard "I thought you were smarter than that. I wanted you to join me, but unfortunately, you turned your back on it, I'll be seeing you soon." He then vanished back to NIMH.

When we were all packed up, Lynda hugged her parents "Goodbye Mommy and Daddy." Jeremy then said "We'll miss you so much Lynda, we love you." then Gregory climbed to the treehollow, and then met up with us, "Hey Rasco, Martin, Lynda, are you ready to go?" I said "Yeah, we are." Lynda spread her wings and said "Get onto my back." all 3 of us climbed up on Lynda's back, and then we flew away.

Gregory then told Martin "I saw Calruda, your brother's kidnapper." Martin then said "What?" Gregory then said "Calruda threatened me, and tried to trick me, if you don't come to NIMH, and if I don't give him my science book, he shall turn Timmy into a Vampire Mouse, and Make him his Prince!" Martin's face turned red "Calruda, is going to Pay For This!" I suggested "Then why not give both up?" Gregory then said "Because if I do, he'll kill all of us, and turn Timmy into a Vampire Mouse anyway, you know we're going to have to warn Thorn Valley, he's planning to flood Thorn Valley, after capturing the rats, and turning them insane." Martin then said "This guy will pay for this! We're going to NIMH to teach him a lesson." Gregory then said "That's not a good idea, if we take the fight to him, then we will stand no chance against him, we will die, Timmy will be a vampire, and the world will be his." Martin then asked "Then what do you suggest we do?" Gregory got out his Science Book and then flipped pages to look for something to weaken Calruda, "Ah ha! Vampire's Poison." He read it closely and then looked at it, "We're going to need an eye of a Spider, Water, and Blood of a pure heart, and finally, a fang of a Snake." he grabbed his bag, "We have a Spider's Eye, I have plenty of Water, and I know you hold Jonathan's Blood Martin, but unfortunately, we don't have a Snake's Fang." I asked him "Then where can we find one?" Gregory answered "I don't know, but we gotta warn Thorn Valley about the Flood 1st, then we'll find a Snake." Lynda then said "Well let's go back to warn the others." then she flew back to Thorn Valley.

Calruda flew back into NIMH, and a rat said "Hello boss, where were you?" Calruda then said "I met up with an old friend of mine, he refused to give me his book, and he refused to come, so in 3 Days, we shall flood Thorn Valley, release the berserked victims." the Rat then said "As you say sir." the Rat said and Calruda then said as the Rat left "Mark my words Gregory, I shall have that book, and the world shall be mine." he jiggled his wine glass and laughed.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it was late, I was brainstorming some ideas, while reading Dracula by Bram Stoker, and playing Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles, Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, so why did I add in a Human that shrunk this time around? Well let's just say I knew some enemies rebelling against their side's wishes for the world's own good, and turned into allies for the heroes, such as Alucard from Castlevania, Kovu from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Some of you may be wondering what happened to some of the characters, well we all know Nicodemus And Jenner dies because they were killed, well after the years have passed, Mr. Ages died of old age, and as my story says, the great owl died of old age as well, Calruda is Dracula with its letters mixed up, I couldn't call the main villain Alucard, because the name was used a few times in Hellsing, and Castlevania.**


	3. The Return to Thorn Valley

**I think I'm on a roll with this, there are a lot of viewers viewing this.**

Chapter 3: The Return to Thorn Valley.

Back at Thorn Valley, the people there are complaining about the outbreak that is going on, arguing to either fight back, or Evacuate, especially Justin, the entire council as well, one said "We must evacuate Thorn Valley immediately!" Another said "You're just going to let this Valley get destroyed? We gotta fight these invaders back, or we'll be homeless." then the other said "If we're homeless, where do you suggest we go?" Justin then said "Settle down, this is going out of hand." they kept arguing and arguing.

Meanwhile when we flew back to Thorn Valley, to warn the Rats, Martin then came and we all said "Excuse me." as we passed by, and we made it to City Hall, as the council was arguing, yelling at each other, the doors slammed open, and we entered. "Rasco, Martin, I thought you left." Rasco then said "Listen, you're all in danger." One of the council members said "I told you we should evacuate." Martin shouted "We're not evacuating!" He then said "Listen, you're all in danger, if you evacuate, you're all going to get captured, and something bad is going to happen to all of you." Justin asked "What do you mean?" Gregory came in the said "The valley is going to flood in 3 Days, if we don't fight back you'll get yourself in danger again, these invaders came from NIMH and a rat turned them berserk." they didn't believe him for a moment "How can you tell?" Gregory then said "I used to be a scientist there, my father created him, it was so foolish of him, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." Martin then said "You gotta believe him Justin, please!" Justin then said "It's decided, we evacuate at once, this session is…" Then a voice shouted "WAIT!" they turned, it was Mrs. Brisby "I have to agree with all 3 of them. I spoke to Lynda, she told me everything, I believed her, a Vampire Rat was responsible for all this, not this shrunk human, or this rat." she said Justin didn't say a word "Is this what my husband would have wanted, what would he do, run, or fight?" Mrs. Brisby asked, Justin then said "Very well, if you insist on fighting back, then it is settled, all in favor?" the council agreed, and then Justin said "It's decided, we stop the flood, and we help them fight back these invaders, this session has concluded, everyone's dismissed." Every council member left and Justin asked "How can we?" I made a suggestion "How about we build a sturdier dam?" Gregory said "That is not a very good idea, Calruda will blow it to bits." I made another suggestion, "How about we build a shield around it?" Justin then said "Then the flood will just destroy it." I made one more suggestion "How about we redirect the flood away from here. To a nearby dry area." Everyone agreed "Not a bad idea, if we redirect it, then we should be able to stop the flood from destroying us." Gregory said, Justin then said "It might take us 3 days to complete it, in the meantime, we'll send our strongest recruits to fight the invaders. That is all." Mrs. Brisby then said "Thank you."

As they got the preparations for the redirection of the Flood, Calruda was spying on them "Hmm, seems like it is going to get interesting." he said he snickered and said "Perfect." the rats got to work at Thorn Valley, to redirect the flood, while the army is getting ready for battle, "We'll drive these invaders off, and stop the flood, you guys focus on destroying Calruda." Then as Lynda took them back home, The girls came and said "Martin!" one of them said "We need your help, Auntie Shrew hasn't come back, when she was hearing an evil hiss, she was looking for something, she hasn't come back ever since, something must be wrong." Gregory then asked "Which direction have you seen her?" They pointed at the right of the house and said "She went this way, she hasn't returned." Gregory put his shoulders on them and said "Don't worry, we'll find her, and bring her back home." I then said "If we can even survive the dangers out there." We Followed the way where Shrew went.

When we got to a place where stone is, what we found was a stone lizard, Gregory took a look at a stoned lizard, and I asked "What is that?" Martin then said "Probably a chiseler is nearby, this lizard looks really neat." Gregory turned to them and said "I don't think that was a craftsman or anything, this must be a lizard turned to stone, stay alert, probably there's a witch nearby." I gulped and said "OK.." We proceeded through the stoned path and then Martin said "I have a bad feeling about this." I heard slithering, and said "There must be a snake nearby…" Martin then said "There are no Snakes out here, I know you're kidding." The snake was snickering while slithering, then we heard that there was a butterfly nearby but it turned to stone, we heard breaking from a rock Martin said "This isn't funny." Martin said but when we found a statue of a scared mouse, Gregory took a look at it, and then Martin said "Probably this chiseler must love Auntie Shrew so much, he made a statue of it." I then asked "Martin are you serious?" Martin then said "Yeah, that must mean that she's nearby." Gregory threw sunglasses at us "Wear these." I asked "What for?" Gregory then said "This isn't an ordinary statue, it's actually her." Martin then said "Me and Rasco won't put these on, we're not nerds." Gregory then said "Trust me, this won't end well for you, I remember this myth I took a look at, about Medusa." I put the glasses on without hesitation and said "I feel ridiculous but I don't want to become a statue!" Martin then said "It's just a myth, I don't believe in this crazy stuff, if you insist, I'll go myself." I asked "What are these anyway?" Gregory told us "Those are no ordinary sunglasses, they're Gaze Shields, it will help you resist any bewitched gaze."

Something snuck up on Martin and said "There's something really bad behind me again isn't it?" I looked at the snake, and its eyes opened up and we took a peek at it and nothing happened to me and Gregory, because we had the glasses on, but when Martin looked at it, he didn't feel so good, his arm was stoning up, his other arm was as well, he looked at his arms, he screamed "I thought it was a myth!" He was running but his feet stoned up, and he tripped, his chest stoned up and he screamed until his head stoned up, Martin has turned to stone, "Ah, the poor little hero has become a statue." the Snake said, I then said "I get it, those who look into Medusa's eyes, turns to stone, I don't want to be a rock!" Gregory then said "I think neither of us do Rasco." We grabbed Martin and ran him to safety, we grabbed our swords and said "Calruda must have given that snake the effect to turn its victims to stone." He remembered something "I need its fang, to complete the poison, we need a plan." he said "Don't tell me we have to yank it out!" I said, and then Gregory said "Oh yes we do."

Gregory went over to the snake and said "Hey! I'm right over here!" the Snake then said "Ah, a shrunk human, I would love to see you become my lunch, or stone into rubble." I jumped in and said "That won't work, servant of Calruda!" The snake laughed "I serve no one, I'm a snake that escaped from NIMH, scientists tried to kill me with a poison that will kill me, instead I gained the ability to turn my victims to stone, and escaped by turning them to stone. Thus I named myself after the mythical gorgon, Medusa!" Gregory then said "What have you done with Shrew, Medusa?" Medusa then said "Ah, that believed to be tough mouse? That mouse tried to fight me, but she looked into my eyes, she's no longer a mouse, she's a stone statue. That other tough mouse, Martin? I see that you witnessed him suffering the same fate, no one touched me, not even the humans." I shouted "You Sick Reptile! We'll Kill You!" Medusa then said "I would like to see you try. You're going to be in my gallery as soon as I'm done with you." We ran to the grass and then Gregory said "We need a plan to kill her, remember what Perseus did to Medusa, Rasco?" I responded "I suppose, let me guess, Perseus used a polished shield Athena gave him, to guard him from her gaze, and Medusa looked into her own eyes, and Perseus used the adamantine sword, Zeus gave him to cut off her head?" Gregory then said "Exactly! It's best we did the same, we're going to need a Mirror as a Shield, and use a Sword to cut her head off, after getting that fang, we're going to need to make the Vampire's Poison." I asked him "Where do you suggest we find one?" We looked all over the grass, while avoiding Medusa "Come out, come out, wherever you are." she said, but nothing was in sight, "Where should a Mirror be anyway?" We saw a shattered Mirror "Should this work?" I asked "Yeah that should work." We dusted off a Mirror Shard and when we saw the reflections of ourselves I looked at the glasses we were wearing "I look ridiculous with these glasses on." We grabbed the Mirror shard and made it to a Shield, we looked for Medusa and I asked "Are you sure this will work?" Gregory then said "Yeah, I use this to have Medusa look into her own eyes, and once you cut her head clean off, Game Over!" I then said "You got it Captain!" We found Medusa and then she said "There you are! Come here so I can stone you." Gregory then told her "I got a gift for you, take this Medusa!" He revealed the shield and Medusa started to scream, while I got on her back to go in for the kill "Where did you find a Mirror Shard?" She shouted "None of your business, now Die!" I shouted

As she was shaking me off, what we didn't know is that there was a flash of Martin's string, he returned to normal, from his petrified state, and then he looked at Medusa he was so angry, and then ran up to her tail, and then grabbed her neck "Martin! How?" Gregory said "Rasco, Slit this snake's throat for turning me to Stone!" I then said "I'm trying, Thanks!" I then slit Medusa's throat, and her head fell off, the rest of her body stoned up from her tail to her neck, Gregory ran up to Medusa's head, and yanked out a fang, "Got It! Now I can complete the Poison!" Then the head stoned up and the entire body shattered into rubble we saw Lynda come "Guys! I heard from Mrs. Brisby that you've gone missing, so I flew here as fast as I could." Gregory then said "We found Medusa, the snake that turns anyone to stone." Lynda asked this "Did you find Auntie Shrew?" I stepped in and said "Yes, Medusa here who's now rubble, turned her to stone." Lynda was bummed "I see, bummer...Looks like I am going to have to tell Mrs. Brisby about this." I stepped in and said "No, please don't! If you do, she won't believe you, or her heart will get broken, along with the other 2." Lynda then said "Alright, I won't tell her, but if she figures it out, I'm blaming you." I then said "Yeah, you said it." Lynda then said "Let's go, the others are awaiting our arrival." we all jumped on Lynda's back and flew away.

When we got back to the Brisby home, Mrs. Brisby hugged Martin "Thank goodness you're safe Martin!" Martin then said "I am sorry mother, I now know that I must not get careless." I then stepped in, "Umm..Mrs. Brisby, we kind of went to Medusa's Garden Patch, to find a Snake Fang, for a key of stopping Calruda." Mrs. Brisby told him "I know, Shrew turned to stone, because she looked into her eyes." I shouted "You Knew?!" Mrs. Brisby replied to my answer, "Yes, I knew about Medusa, she came to the garden patch, a couple years ago, and stoned almost everyone, NIMH tried to get rid of her, but they were unable to. They turned to stone, the minute they looked into her eyes, once Medusa turns someone to stone, it's permanent." Martin told her "Well I turned to stone, and was released by a Timmy." Mrs. Brisby asked Martin "How? Timmy is at NIMH." Martin told her "His soul saved me." he showed the string to her "This is our ritual, if anything happened to us, we'll keep each other safe through our souls." Mrs. Brisby then stopped for a moment "I see." She said "If you're not giving up on Timmy, I'll let you go to NIMH." Martin then said "Thank you mother, I'll follow in yours and father's footsteps, and I won't fail you." Lynda asked them "Ready to go Martin?" Martin told Lynda "Yeah I am, let's go." I then said "It looks like Thorn Valley hasn't fallen yet, the invaders must be slowing down." Lynda flew them to Thorn Valley "Good luck, my son."

As they got to Thorn Valley, Justin had a wound on his arm Gregory then said "Oh man, what happened to you?" Justin told him "One of the invaders have attacked me, and gave me this wound on my arm." he was grunting, Gregory then said "Let me get you patched up." Gregory reached into his bag, and grabbed his First-Aid Kit, he grabbed medicine, wiped it on Justin's arm, and then bandaged the wound up. "Thank you new friend, not all humans are bad after all." I then said "Yeah, we trusted this guy since the day we met. He's still our ally." Justin then said "I shall trust you both, and Rasco, don't step out of line." Martin asked "So how is the redirection?" Justin told him "It's going fine, we fought the invaders off as long as we could, so we won't be distracted while we progress with the plan." I thought for a moment and interrupted him "We went to Medusa's Garden, to look for someone, she was turned to stone, and we managed to slay her, just in case something goes wrong, take the civilians there, and make sure that Thorn Valley is safe from Calruda's army." "Medusa? You mean the snake Mrs. Brisby was talking about, the snake that turns anyone living thing to stone?" Justin asked "Yes, that's her, we managed to get her fang, and kill her, and now we're going to NIMH to fight Calruda." I said, Justin didn't say a word "Alright, I'll gather the Civilians and take them over to the Brisby Home, near the garden." he informed the men "Get everyone out of here now!" they then said "Yes Sir!" we went to see Lynda, she said "We ready to go?" Martin told her "Yeah, we are." we climbed up and Lynda said "Where to?" Martin said "We're heading for NIMH." Lynda then asked him "Are you crazy?!" I told him "If we don't take care of that rat now, we're doomed!" Lynda then said "Alright, let's get going then." Martin told his mother "I'll be back for you Mother, I promise to bring back Timmy alive." Mrs. Brisby then said "Thank you Martin." Lynda flew away.

Meanwhile back at NIMH, Jacque said "Sir, everything is in order, we're ready to blow the dam to bits, and Timmy is still standing." Calruda then said "Bah, this flood will just be redirected, and everyone's getting out of Thorn Valley, Timmy is going to stay with you." Jacque then asked "Are you serious? Why?" Calruda sipped at his wine glass, and then threw it, and it shattered to bits "Tonight, I'm going to thorn valley alone, you're in charge of NIMH, once they're out of the way, the world shall be mine. Invade the sewer, and gather the rats in there." Calruda said, then Jacque said "But sir, what will happen to Timmy?" Calruda then said "This is not a problem, I've already bitten him, and upon the full moon, he'll be mine." he laughed, Jacque then said "As you wish sir." Calruda left, and then Jacque sat on Calruda's Chair, and kept watch.

**Author's Note: So you are asking, why did I add in a Medusa like Snake here you may ask? Well 1, I'm familiar with Greek Mythology of the Story of Perseus, of how he slayed Medusa, and 2 to give a middle finger to A Troll in Central Park.**


	4. The Masked Mouse in the Sewer

Chapter 4: The Masked Mouse in the Sewer.

While we were in the sky, Gregory was getting the Poison ready, while me and Martin were talking "So your mother rescued you and your siblings because of some glowing amulet?" Martin then said "Yeah, and what about you?" I told him "Back in my childhood, when my mother was pregnant with me, my father left me when I was only born, I stayed with my mother, in Thorn Valley, while my Father was at the Rose Bush, My Mother perished when she was sick, I was 10 when that happened, when I turned 14, I found my father at a near death state, I don't seek any revenge against the Rats of NIMH, because my mother told me not to despise the Rats of NIMH, or the Humans, even though my father died by their hands, I decided not to do any of them any harm, I kept my mother's promise ever since." Martin then said "That's pretty nice." While Gregory was getting the Poison ready, "Now your blood." Martin then said "Oh, yeah." he put the Knife on his hand, and then said "You're going to regret this Calruda!" and then cut himself, and then gave back the knife, and then Gregory put 3 drops of Blood into the Poison, and then pulled Medusa's Fang out, then Lynda said "We're almost there guys." then she said "Hang on Tight!" we hung on, and then Lynda swooped down, and then we dropped down, and once Lynda landed, "Welp, this is it." Martin said, Gregory heard that the poison was falling, he ran to it, and then he caught it, he was relieved when he caught it, then he said "Now, to settle the score with Calruda!"

We were running to NIMH, when we were being spied on, "Hold It Right There!" we got surrounded by Sewer Rats, and then we got out our swords, and then we tried to start a Swordfight, and then some of the rats tied us up, "HEY!" Martin shouted and then he hurt his pressure point hard he passed out, Lynda was tied up, and then I was knocked out.

When I woke up, we were tied up, on a sewer pipe, then a rat came and said "More of Calruda's Minions eh?" I said "The name is Rasco son of Jenner, I'm not a minion of…" The Rat shouted "SILENCE! Whether or not you're Calruda's Minions, you're still trespassers, don't interrupt us." he put in the charges "This Rat's Father Jenner, Murderer of Nicodemus, and untrustworthy rat, This mouse being a traitor, a son of Dr. Howard Luci creator of Calruda, and murderer of Dr. Valentine also untrustworthy, not to mention this crow tried to eat them, and is untrustworthy." He then pushed the clipboard on another rat "All 4 of you are in a whole mess of trouble." The rat then said "You guys are going forth to our boss, Quincy." they called out "Boss!" then Quincy, a Masked Mouse who won't show his face, and his whole body is covered in a warrior's clothing, came and said "What is it Edward?" Edward then said "These trespassers have come to go to NIMH to kill Calruda." Quincy looked at Martin "This mouse, let him tell you his side of the story." I listened closely "But boss, this science equipment, these weapons, this...book, what is it." Gregory shouted "Don't touch that, That's My Journal!" Quincy said "Shut It Dr. Luci!" Quincy told Martin "You may begin."

"This Crow, she's one of us, My Mother knows this crow's father." He looked at the crow, and then Martin Continued "This scientist, he was an amazing tactician, and our closest ally, and this Rat, he may be Jenner's son, but he's not what you think, he's a close friend." Edward showed the book to Quincy "Boss, there's something that you should see, look at these 2 of Dr. Luci's books." then he looked at Gregory's Science Book, and Journal, the Science Book contained some stuff to exploit Calruda's Weaknesses, "We got the info we need, now for the other book, to see if this human is not an enemy of us." he opened it and then saw no words, just drawings, "Hmm…" he looked at them "These drawings looks like that he's not an enemy, release Dr. Luci, and this mouse." then Edward said "Boss are you sure about this?" Quincy then pulled his sword out and said "Don't make me repeat myself, release them at once, that's an order!" he said Edward then said "Yes sir." They released both of us.

He then said "Release that bird as well, and get her out of here." they cut all the strings from Lynda, and Lynda broke free, and the sewer rats got her out of the sewer, and then Quincy looked at me "I'm keeping an eye out on you, step out of line, and I will kill you. Is that clear?" I gulped and nodded my head, he cut me free, and then said "Take them to our hideout." the guys then took us to the Sewer Rats of NIMH's hideout.

When we got to the hideout, Quincy told them "Take these 3 to their tent, until further instructions." we were escorted into our tents, and then I said "Man, what's that guy's problem?" Martin told Gregory "Alright, what is the meaning of this? Why did you have Drawings in your journal?" Gregory sighed "Alright, I'll spill out the truth, about my backstory." He then told us his backstory.

"When I was a boy, my family lived in a small town, my mother was a woman who cared about me, and my father, my father was a scientist of NIMH, when I was in preschool, and kindergarten, I wanted to become an artist, my mother loved the idea, but my father, selfish as he is, took away my dream of becoming an artist, by tearing all my drawings up, he wanted me to be a Scientist of NIMH like him, so he assigned me to a lot of Science Classes, and not Art Classes, once I graduated from College, I eventually became a NIMH Scientist, while my 1st week in there, he poisoned Dr. Valentine's lunch, and it was deadly, Dr. Valentine died of the poison, and my father took over, he killed our boss, he took control of NIMH, and careless and selfish as he is, he wanted to take over the world, that is why he wanted me to be a NIMH employee, all the scientists went under his command, his experiment was animal fusion, he fused a Rat with a Bat, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen, the process was a success, and the Rat and the Bat turned into a Vampire Rat, he named it a mixed name of Dracula, Calruda, but Calruda retreated, because he doesn't want anyone giving him instructions, he also threatened the employees that once they dared to quit or call the police, he'll bend over backwards, and ensure that they will never find work again, including me, he wanted all his employees working on helping him take over the world, I thought enough was enough, I snuck a poison into my father's dinner, and then once it was bedtime, the next morning, he died of the poison, I killed my own father, for making us suffer and violation of the law, we were overworked that a dozen of my fellow employees were sent to the hospital, our new leader decided to get us back to our positions, then I was making that serum, under his orders, I quit when I failed that experiment, and I ran into you guys, I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't trust me." he said

We thought for a moment, and then I agreed to help him "Let's say we do what friends do, I say we both trust him." Martin told him "Are you insane, he's an employee of NIMH with an abusive father, we can't trust him." I talked to him "Look, if we can trust him, he can follow his dreams, we can stop Calruda, and you can see both your family and your brother again, and I'll be by the Brisby Family's side always." Martin didn't say a word, and said "Alright, Quincy was able to trust us, we should trust him." He turned to Gregory, and said "Alright it's settled, we trust you." Gregory then said "Thank you guys." We rallied up, and then I said "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile in Quincy's Tent, Edward came in the tent "Boss, Preparations for the challenge has completed." Quincy told him "Good, bring them to the center of the camp." Edward then said "Yes sir!" he left and then Quincy looked at his locket, "Don't worry my love, this will be over soon." he closed the locket, and put it on his neck, and hid it behind his shirt, and left the tent.

Once Edward took us to the center of the camp, Quincy said "Greetings Sewer Rats, We have come across some trespassers, who will pass a challenge to be able to leave here alive, or join us and fight NIMH, if they were to fail, they shall die, Gregory Luci shall think of the best tactics to fight NIMH, Rasco to go through an obstacle course from somewhere in the sewer to back here, and Martin Brisby, shall fight one of ours, once these 3 completes them, they shall fight with us, or leave here alive, if they were to fail, they shall be executed for trespassing our borders." Edward gave Gregory a sheet of paper, with the Map of NIMH, and taken to a tent, and then I was taken to an area through the sewer, and Martin stayed in the camp.

When Gregory got into the Tent, Edward sat him down on a table, he said "You know the drill, You May Begin." Gregory started with some tactics to beat Calruda, When Martin was at the center of the camp, Martin was given a Sword, and then Edward stepped in "I shall be your opponent for today." Quincy then said "Very Well, Martin and Edward will fight, one shall be victorious, and one shall fall, the 3 conditions to win, is to fight until someone gets knocked out, dies, or yields now begin!" he said in his mind "Knock him dead kid." Martin started attacking, at my challenge, one of the survivors said "Boss said that to complete the challenge, you must go through every dangerous obstacle, and not miss a single one, and destroy the dummy." I then said "Piece of cake." He then said "Alright, Begin!" Gregory was getting the best strategy down, while Martin kept fighting, while I was sweeping through every obstacle like it was nothing.

I grabbed a sword then jumped at the wooden dummy, and cut it in half, while Martin took advantage of Edward and hit his pressure point with the Sword's Handle, and was Knocked Out, once Gregory got the strategy down, he grabbed the map and then showed it to Quincy, he was impressed, "That's it, congratulations you 3, you pass, you may now join us to fight Calruda and destroy NIMH." we gave each other a high five "Now take them to my tent at once!" He ordered then we were escorted there.

Quincy told him "Alright, Their friend has been held captive here, now Gregory, your tactic is, Martin and I shall go and rescue Timmy, Rasco shall go and snag the poisoned serum, and use it to start a fire, then once Calruda is there, all 3 of us, Timmy, Martin and I, kills him and then we get out of here, and this war will be over." then once the survivors got their weapons ready, they went through the sewer to the exit, then Quincy looked into his locket again, and then I said "Well, are you coming?" Quincy told me, "Uh, yeah, I'm coming."

Meanwhile at Thorn Valley, the invaders were fought off, "That's the last of them." Justin said they heard an explosion, and then a flood was coming down, and then as it reached 5 feet from Thorn Valley, the flood was redirected to the right, the plan was successful, and then Justin gave orders again "It's a success, Thorn Valley is saved, bring all the civilians back." He said, then he heard clapping "Hang on!" when Storm Clouds came, and the sun was covered, "Congratulations, Captain Justin." Justin then looked into a tree "Are you Calruda, the Vampire Rat Mrs. Brisby spoke of?" Calruda then said "Indeed I am, I was just waiting for the right moment to come here. I knew you were going to redirect the flood I was going to send."

Justin didn't believe a word Calruda said "You're the one who planned this whole thing?" Calruda then said "Indeed I am." as Justin swung his sword at him, Calruda just used a mystical shield to block Justin's attack "You can't defeat a vampire, with that measly sword." Justin then said "You won't get away with this." Calruda then said "Oh, I already have." then he used a spell, destroying ¾ of Thorn Valley, by raising his own castle, and he disappeared and then he summoned fireballs from his right wing, and then knocked Justin down, Calruda laughed when he disappeared inside his castle, Jeremy and Lynda came and then Lynda then said "Oh No." Jeremy then said "We gotta go tell Mrs. Brisby about this." They flew to the Brisby Home.

The Civilians were waiting for clearance, while turning Medusa's Garden, into a new home where they can live in, even though the flood will flood Thorn Valley, Mrs. Brisby and her daughters were at home, near the garden, Mrs. Brisby was hoping that Martin will return for Timmy, until she saw Jeremy and Lynda, she went outside, and then said "Jeremy, Lynda, what's wrong?" Jeremy then said "It's an emergency!" Lynda told him "Martin and his friends were taken by some Masked Mouse, and is taking the fight to NIMH, and what's worse, is that Calruda has destroyed Thorn Valley when the flood was redirected." Mrs. Brisby didn't believe what she just heard, she said "Jeremy, we gotta go to NIMH." Jeremy then said "What?" "If my children are in danger, I must go to NIMH." she added, the 2 sisters came and said "Mother!" Mrs. Brisby told her children "Teresa, Cynthia, go back in the house." Cynthia then said "No Way, we want to come with you!" Teresa then said "If Timmy and Martin are in danger, then we're coming too." "No! You go back in there, I don't want you to end up like Timmy, and Martin, I promise I will come back with them alive, now stay." Teresa then said "Yes Mother." they went back into the house, and Mrs. Brisby said "Alright Lynda, lead the way." and Jeremy and Lynda flew to NIMH.

**Author's Note: I wanted to make Calruda even more cunning than you think, Dracula is my favorite book, and Castlevania is one of my favorite franchises of all time, you're asking, "Since it is about the Brisbys, why isn't Cynthia and Teresa playing a major role? And why is Rasco the Protagonist?" Well in Rasco and the Rats of NIMH, Rasco played a major role, and he and Timmy were the Protagonists, and in case you are wondering, Mrs. Brisby will play another major role in this story, man if I were to have the power to go back in time, I'd recast the entire cast, and show MGM this story.**


	5. Truths of NIMH

Chapter 5: Truths of NIMH.

As soon as we got to the entrance, Quincy told us "Alright, it's time to start attacking, and it's time to put an end to this war, who's ready to take back our freedom?" Everyone cheered and then they charged in, no one was inside, I went into the lab, and stole the poison, I used some equipment I collected from the lab, to help Gregory make a bomb.

Meanwhile Timmy goes to Jacque and he said "What do you want Timmy." Timmy then said "Oh nothing much, I'm just here to take this place off your hands." Jacque then said "But Calruda's orders were to…" Timmy interrupted him "Ah but my new father has told me to destroy you, and he's not kidding." Jacque then said "No...he tricked me…" then Timmy killed him.

Meanwhile Quincy, and Martin went to the main lab to rescue the animals there, but they were already gone, "Oh No!" Martin said, Quincy told him, "We better keep moving." and they went to the main lab.

But, as soon as they got there, Martin shouted "Show Yourself Calruda!" They saw a silhouette of a mouse and he said "He's not here." Timmy showed his face to them and said "Hello my boy." Martin gasped and said "Timmy, Brother!" The string glowed and he said "Martin, help me, I've been bitten by..." And he was cut off "Oh brother, I've been expecting you." Martin was enraged "Calruda!" Then Timmy said "I know, my father has given me powers of a vampire, and now nothing can stand in my father's way." Martin shouted, "We're both Jonathan's Sons, you're not that bat head's son!" He laughed and said "Oh Martin you're mistaken, my father was expecting you to come, but alas he's not here." Martin told him "Where is he?!" Timmy told him, "Why won't you figure it out yourself." Martin said "Then I should knock some sense into you, and then you'll talk!" He pulled his sword out and started attacking, but Timmy was holding his ground Quincy then started attacking as well when Martin and Timmy were fighting, but then once Quincy was knocked back, his locket snapped off his neck, and then Timmy grabbed it, and then said, "Pathetic masked one, without this, and whoever is in there, you're nothing."

He opened the locket and Timmy didn't believe what he just saw "What's This? Is That? Mo.." he was cut off when the string glowed and all of his vampiric powers were fading away, while screaming, he dropped the locket, and NIMH was being destroyed by his powers, Martin caught the locket and then said "Gotcha!" he put it in his bag, and then Timmy passed out and then Martin said "Let's get out of here before this place crumbles!" Then they left.

Meanwhile the bomb was made and I said "What's happening, why is it…" Gregory told me, "The place is collapsing! Let's Scram!" We got out of there while I had the bomb." We successfully got out of NIMH before it tumbled to the ground, then Timmy woke up and said "Mother…" Martin then said "It's me, Martin." Timmy said "Martin?" He stood up and hugged him "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have went here without you." Martin then asked "When you looked at the locket, what did you see?" Timmy told him "It was our mother." Martin grabbed the locket and opened it, and saw Mrs. Brisby on the picture "Mother?" He turned to Quincy "Quincy, What's the meaning of this? Why is my mother on this picture?" He asked Quincy told him "I got it from a dead mouse." Martin then shouted "Confess, or I'll rip that mask off of your head! What's your name?" Quincy told him "My name's Quincy, look, I have no time for this." Martin pinned him down and shouted "Try Again!" He sighed and said "I'm proud of you my son." Martin gasped and got off.

When we found Quincy, Martin and Timmy, Quincy took his mask off, and showed his real face, "I'm sorry Martin, I'm sorry Timmy." He said "Father?" Martin said when he saw Quincy's face, "Quincy, no...it can't be…" Quincy showed his real face "You...you're…" I said, he revealed his true name "I'm Jonathan Brisby, father of Martin and Timothy Brisby, and their mother's husband." When Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy and Lynda came they spied on all of us. "Why didn't you come home Father?" asked Martin, Jonathan told the truth.

"Let me tell you why I didn't come home, when I was back at the farm, I talked to Mr. Ages, I needed to go and drug the farmer's cat Dragon, so my family, and the rats won't be threatened by him, unfortunately, when I went inside the Farmer's house, I tried to put it in his food, unfortunately, Dragon has hurt me so badly, that I passed out, however I managed to survive that fatal blow from Dragon, thanks to Edward, Edward was going to get help from the Rats of NIMH, but I told him not to get help, because I didn't want to endanger you both, your sisters, or your mother, I didn't want them to be killed by Jenner, I asked Edward to tell the Rats of NIMH, including Nicodemus, to tell them that I'm dead, I was killed by Dragon, Edward accepted, and hid me inside the sewer, when he went to the Rose Bush, he told everyone, he stayed with me ever since, I found a book near the streets, called Bram Stoker's Dracula, there I got the name Quincy from one of the characters in that book, Quincy Morris, I couldn't call myself Jonathan, as in Jonathan Harker, because my name is Jonathan, I had to keep myself hidden, until my wounds have finally healed, thus I hid behind a uniform and a mask ever since, to hide myself from everyone in the world, I knew about Dr. Luci's research, on how he killed Dr. Valentine, he made his employees and his son suffer, that his own son killed him to end his employees, and sons suffering, Calruda was causing madness in NIMH, hoping to take over the world, and do what Dr. Luci couldn't, I had to put an end to it, that is why I never came home, forgive me, my sons, forgive me, my Daughters, and forgive me...Elizabeth..." he said, Mrs. Brisby then got some motivation from Jeremy and Lynda, she walked out of the shadows, and said "Jonathan?" Jonathan took a look at Mrs. Brisby "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth hugged Jonathan "Oh I missed you so much Jonathan." Jonathan hugged Elizabeth, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I couldn't endanger you." Elizabeth told the truth, "I went to the Rats of NIMH, to ask Nicodemus for help, I saved both our family and the Rats of NIMH, I also drugged the farmer's cat Dragon, but instead of getting killed, I was captured by the Farmer's Child Billy, and was treated as a pet, luckily I escaped to warn the rats about NIMH cutting the Rose Bush, so I told them to go to Thorn Valley before NIMH cuts down the Rose Bush, Jenner tried to kill our children, and he tried to endanger the rats, but Justin put a stop to it, and I used the stone, to save our children, however Nicodemus and Jenner died, and for the record Mr. Ages died of old age, but our peace didn't last, poison minded rodents invaded Thorn Valley, the farmer, his wife, and their cat were turned to stone, by a snake named Medusa, I had to protect my children from the gaze of Medusa, Rasco here killed Medusa, and we were safe, but not safe, because Calruda conquered Thorn Valley, as soon as he learned that the Flood was redirected, and he's after the civilians, which are turning Medusa's Garden into a new home."

Jonathan then said "Oh No…" Gregory then said "Slow down for a second...you're telling me that you're the mouse that a friend I met at high school, Billy captured?" Elizabeth then turned to Gregory "Of Course I was." Gregory then said "Oh...now you and I finally met like a few days ago. Let me ask, you're saying that Calruda, took over Thorn Valley?" Elizabeth then said "Yes, and I come for all of you, to help me." Gregory didn't say a word, and just ran off. "Wait!" I shouted "That was the only help we got and you guys blew it!" Jonathan told me "He needs to be alone for a while." I then said "I guess you're right, let's just get going." Then we left NIMH.

Meanwhile at the secret hideout "Dad, you really have done it...the world is doomed because of you...you have made me suffer...you dang monster!" then he started destroying his hideout, by destroying all the lab equipment, his Science Book, his huge computer, and then his desks, "I wanted to be an artist...not a scientist…" He then had an idea, "I shall burn your creation's plan into a crisp!" He said.

When we were up in the sky, Martin looked at the poison, and then said "This is the only thing that can stop Calruda." Jonathan told him "No Martin, Calruda is too powerful, you're going to need something more powerful than that, take this." Martin asked "What is this?" Jonathan told him "That's a handcrafted Bowie Knife, according to the Bram Stoker novel, Jonathan Harker used a kukri knife to slit Dracula's Throat, and Quincy Morris used a Bowie Knife to stab him in the heart, use the poison on this Bowie Knife and use it to stab Calruda in the Heart." I said "Oh, I thought Dracula was killed by a Stake." Elizabeth then said "No, Dracula wasn't killed by a single stake, he was killed by 2 knives." I then said "Oh, I regret saying that." Jonathan told him "We better hurry or else something bad is going to happen." Elizabeth told him "Jeremy, Lynda, get us to Thorn Valley as fast as you can." Jeremy then said "OK Mrs. Brisby, Hang Tight Everyone." then everyone held on tight, and we sprinted to Thorn Valley.

Meanwhile at Calruda's Castle, Calruda was getting his plan into motion, throwing every victim from NIMH, into the catacomb, where they will be turned into Mindless Berserked Slaves "You!" Cynthia said, Calruda told her "Oh, your trip to the sewer, will be at hand, once you are all mine to control. And now Brisby, what will you do? Dr. Luci shall have his plan fulfilled, and the world shall be mine." "You Won't Get Away With This Calruda!" Teresa said "Oh, I already have." Calruda replied and laughed while jiggling his wine glass.

**Author's Note: You know, people call Mrs. Brisby, Elizabeth Brisby because of the reference to her voice actor in the original, the deceased Elizabeth Hartman, I've been using so many Bram Stoker's Dracula references in this story, that I love the book, I'm going to end this story off with a bang, and no it is not the same ass plan as Martin from Timmy to the Rescue, using an army of Rats and Birds to overthrow the humans, and other animals, and rule the world, I'm doing something else instead, which I won't reveal straight off the bat, because of spoilers, and you may be asking why is Dr. Luci the one who started all this, and Who is Dr. Luci, well look at the previous chapter and you'll find out. (And sorry for spoiling the book.)**


End file.
